legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S3 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen finishing off a group of Targhul before they start to move on through the streets of Lost Haven) Izuku: This is madness! How are we supposed to find Jack in this place? (A loud roar is heard nearby, causing the heroes to turn toward it) Alex: This way! (The heroes run down the street. Venom is then seen ripping through his door as he morphs back into Jack who looks around the seemingly empty house) Jack: I'm hoooome...! (Jack gets no response) Jack: Hmmmm, where could you both be hiding? (Jack walks around the house looking around. He then hears a creaking sound coming from above him) Jack: Hm, clever. (Jack's hand morphs into a tendril that breaks through the roof and into the attic where he proceeds to pull his mother down by her neck) Jack: Hello...Mother. Jack's mother: J-J-Jack...?! (Jack's father is then heard from above coming downstairs) Jack's father: Let her go you little piece of trash! (Jack knocks his father into the wall with another tendril before he looks back at his mother) Jack: Now then mom... (Jack's hand turns into a blade) Jack: Let's start with you, shall we? (Jack prepares to cut into his mother before his arm is stopped by Miles' web. The heroes are then seen arriving) Miles: Jack, stop this now! Alex: You've already caused enough damage today. (Jack drops his mom and turns toward the heroes with an angered expression) Jack: Why...do you insist...on saving these little pieces of scum?! Erin: We're trying to save you Jack! Don't let your feelings change who you are, fight it! (Jack looks around at his mother and father) Alex: So, what do- Jack: RAAAAAAHG!!! (Jack smacks the heroes through the wall with an electric shockwave. The heroes land outside as Jack jumps up and yells as Venom covers his body. He then lands in front of the heroes) Venom: First those kids, now you. People you love tend to die don't they? (Suddenly Omega jumps on Venom and starts to stab him repeatedly with a blade arm) Omega: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MINA YOU MONSTER!!?!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!?? (Venom grabs Omega and chucks him off. He is then double teamed by Izuku and Bakugo who land some good blows) Venom: Well you two are working together for once?! WHAT A SURPRISE!! (Venom back hands the two knocking them back. Tenya tries to attack but Omega grabs his leg and throws him. Venom is suddenly punched by Kat as Leo attacks him) Leo: NO MERCY KAT!!! NO MERCY!!!! (Kat release a non stop barriage of punches on Venom) Venom: ENOUGH!!! (Venom's fist becomes see-through as he drives it into Kat, causing him to explode in a mass of shiny particles) Leo: NO! Venom: Shadows are Spirits too ya know! NOW DIE!! (Venom launches a tendril toward Leo which knocks him away) Venom: Your brother put up more of a fight than you! (Venom is suddenly hit by a mass of fire, causing him to stumble back) Venom: You! Shoto: I don't know what you did to the others. But one way or another, this end now Jack. Venom: We. Are. VENOM!!! (Venom tries to attack as Shoto releases the biggest flame blast he can manage. Venom is hear roaring in pain by this) Uraraka: He's getting him!! Omega: THAT'S RIGHT!! SUFFER YOU BASTARD!!! Erin: ... Jack.... (Venom is pushed back by the fire as his Venom covering burns away, leaving Jack exposed as he yells in pain) Erin: SHOTO STOP!! (Shoto stops blasting fire at Jack who falls to his hands and knees in pain as Erin walks up to him) Erin: Jack...please...you need to stop. Jack: I...I can't! They need...to suffer! Erin: This isn't the way Jack. If you do this you'll just become what your parents wanted you to be. Jack: Well, maybe that's all I'm good for. (Jack grabs Erin by the neck as his arm is covered by Venom. The black goo forming him then starts to spread over his body as he stands and lifts Erin into the air. Venom's head then covers Jack's as he smiles at Erin) Venom: Eyes, lungs, pancreas. So many snacks so little time. Alex: ERIN!! Erin: JACK!! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!!! (Everyone stops as Erin is yelling at Venom despite what he's doing) Erin: IF YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME, THEN DO IT YOURSELF!!! YOU LOOK ME IN THE DAMN EYE, AND YOU KILL ME WITH OUT THIS DISGUSTING TARGHUL FREAK DOING IT FOR YOU!!! Venom: What do you think you're- Erin: WELL JACK?!?! I'M WAITING!!! YOU WANT RESPECT SO BADLY!!?? WELL EARN IT, AND KILL ME YOURSELF!!! (Venom glares before the heroes all hear a voice) ???: JACK! Omega: Mina? Jack: WHAT?! (The heroes turn and see the five from earlier still alive and well) Jack: Impossible! I KILLED YOU! I KILLED YOU ALL!! Ian: You didn't kill me. (The scene cuts to Ian after their fight as he's seen injured as he approaches the others' corpses as his hands glow) Ian: When you left, you forgot to check to see if I was even alive from your attack. After healing myself, I went over to the others and used my powers, reviving them from death. (Ian is seen reviving each of his friends as they awaken with a gasp. It then cuts back to fight) Ian: So in other words, you failed. Jack: No! I couldn't have! (Erin then looks over at Alex) Erin: ALEX! NOW!!! (Alex suddenly uses his powers and grabs Venom as he hides inside of Jack, causing Jack to drop Erin and stumble back in pain from being pulled) Jack: NO!! (The Venom Targhul pulls back into Jack's body, pulling Alex forward a bit) Alex: Need some help here! Mina: Hold on! Omega: We're coming! Izuku: Let's get this thing out in the open! (All the heroes work together and grab Jack and start pulling him away from Venom) Jack: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOTS!?!? YOU REALLY WNAT TO DIE!?!? Scott: Just shut up already! Weather you like it or not, we are saving you! Jack: WHY!!? AFTER EVERTHING WHY ARE YOU- Alex: Cause you're our friend you idiot!! Izuku: You're parent's may not respect you, but WE do!! Kiro: That's right Jack! You've been our friend for years! Uraraka: You've shown so many people how much shadows have changed over the years! Momo: You inspire us all to try harder!! Tenya: Even Bakugo respects you! Bakugo: Much as I hate to admit it, he's right! No way am I letting you go back in that freak!! Jack: But... But I.... Erin: Jack... (Jack turns his attention to Erin who looks at him with a sad smile) Erin: Despite everything… I want you to know... I still love you. (Jack starts to tear up before the Targhul itself begins to talk) Venom: ENOUGH!! (A tendril fires out of the exposed goo, impaling Mina and Izuku before it falls from Jack's body who falls unconscious while it grows into its humanoid form) Omega: MINA! Alex: Hold on, we're coming! (Alex and Omega rush to Izuku and Mina's side) Alex: Damn it.. They need healers! Omega: I'm not gonna lose Mina a 2nd time! Venom: But you are losing the boy! (Venom suddenly leaps forward and bonds with Izuku, causing the others to stumble back as his wounds heal. Black goo covers his body as he stands up) Venom: Now we're REALLY getting serious now! Alex: You've gotta be kidding me. (Venom stands as his face morphs over Izuku's head) Venom: I've always wanted to give this Quirk of his a test drive! Alex: Omega, Erin! Pull Jack and Mina back, I'll handle this on my own. Erin: Alex?! Omega: He'll tear you apart man! You can't! Alex: I have too! He has my best friend trapped in there! I'm not gonna let these things do what they did to Jack again! (While hating to leave, Omega picks up Mina and Jack, and he and Erin make a run for to re-join the others) Vemon: So Alex, you REALLY think you can win this!? Alex: I don't think. I'm gonna. Venom: You think so!? *Charges with energy* Guess again! (Vemon charges at Alex) Alex: TIME STOP!!! (Time freezes as everyone freezes, but Venom still charges) Venom: Try this on for size! DETROIT!! SMASH!!! (Venom punches Alex in the face, knocking him away before he quickly recovers) Venom: Hm, impressive! Nice to know you can survive his Quirk because now I can make this death as slow as I want! Alex: We'll see about that. (Alex and Venom charge toward each other, throwing punches that they both block until Alex drives his fist into Venom's face, stumbling him back) Venom: Nice try! But it's gonna take more than that to- (Venom suddenly stumbles back in pain as he's hit by a psychic beam, burning his skin) Venom: WHAT?!?! Alex: I'll grant Deku this: In term of physical power, he's stronger then my with his quirk. But my psychic powers make it so he cannot beat me. And neither can you. Venom: You think you're psychic powers can beat me!? I am far more powerful then you in every way!! Alex: You don't seem to get it Venom. I've already won this fight. (Alex walks up and places his hand on Venom's shoulder before stepping back) Venom: Huh? Was that really it human?! Alex: Deku always told me one thing. I never understood the meaning of it, but now I see what he meant by it. Tell me Venom... (Alex turns toward Venom smirking) Alex: You ever gone Plus Ultra before? (Alex snaps his fingers as Venom recoils and collapses in pain) Venom: W-WHAT?!? Alex: I got you with my Shoulder Touch technique. And since you're the one covering his body, it only affects you. Your body just got filled with nothing but psychic energy! (Venom looks at his hand before his skin begins to melt and disintegrate. His body then starts disintegrating completely before he looks up at the sky) Venom: Goddammit! I...HAD THIS!!! (Venom completely disintegrates from Izuku's body, killing Sigma, Delta, Romeo and Juliet all at once as well as freeing Izuku. Time then resumes as Alex helps Izuku up) Alex: Hey man. You doing okay? Izuku: Alex....? What happened...? Alex: I won. What else? Izuku: Oh... That's good.... Alex: Think you can walk? Izuku: Y-Yeah... I think so... *Slowly and shakely gets up* Yeah.. I got this.. Alex: Good. Let's go see Jack. (The two head over to the others as they see Mina is okay as Omega hugs her. They then see Jack, passed out and his head on Erin's lap, while Kiro and Ian try to heal him) Alex: How is he? Erin: Still hasn't woken up... Alex: Damn thing must've drained his stamina. We should probably take him home. Erin: Yeah...I guess. (Alex looks down at Jack before he looks up at Jack's parents, who seem to actually stand worried for their son. Alex and Izuku then walk over to them.) Alex: So. You're Jack's parents. Jack's mom: Y-Yes... THat's us. Jack's Dad: You're Seris' son. Alex: That's right. And see that girl who has your son laying his head on her lap? That's my sister. And WE are Jack's friends. Jack's Parents:.... Izuku: Not just them. But me to. ALL of us. And we know what you've done to him all this time. Jack's Parents:.... Alex: Why? Jack's Father: We...*sigh* We just wanted him to be like us. Izuku: You wanted him to be a killer? Jack's Mother: No! We just wanted him to fight for his people, the right way. Alex: He is fighting the right way. And he's fighting for more than just his people. Jack's Mother: We just never saw him becoming a hero. We were so used to killing heroes that we thought it would be impossible for him to do it. Izuku: Then why punish him for it? Jack's Father: *sigh* A lot of things happened then that we didn't want to. We just didn't respect his ideals. Alex: Well, just know that he doesn't blame you for this. He only did this so you'd show him love. Jack's Mother: We know...we know. We're sorry. Alex: Well, that's good at least. But don't tell us that, tell him that. (Alex and Izuku walk away as Jack's parents look at him from a distance before walking back into their house. Alex and Izuku then regroup with the others) Alex: Come on, let's get him home. Izuku: Are you sure he'll be alright? Alex: Don't doubt him man, he's gone through worse. Izuku: I know but- Alex: Deku, if I hear you question this again I'll just tell Charlie you made fun of him again. Izuku: Dude come on I JUST got possessed by Venom!! (Alex laughs at Izuku complaining. The scene changes to Jack on a couch with Erin watching over him) Erin: Jack... (Alex walks up next to Erin) Alex: He's gonna be alright. You know that. Erin: Everything he said...Do you think...? Alex: Erin, he didn't mean any of it. He loves you more than anything. It was that Venom thing that was talking. Erin: But...he made it sound so real. Alex: That's just what those things do Erin. I'll uhh...I'll leave you two alone now. (Alex leaves as Erin kneels down next to Jack and kisses his forehead) Erin: Goodnight Jack. (Erin leaves Jack alone to sleep. It then cuts to everyone else in the other room) Alex: All right. Let's all take a brief review over what the hell just happened. Izuku: Well. We formed our group, the Defenders. Uraraka: We were able to save Martin from the Puppetmaster. Momo: We defeated the Puppetmaster's enforce the Sleeper. Mina: I found Omega, the NEW king of the Targhuls. Omega: I defeated Gamma, my father. Shoto: We met and fought the twins. Erin: We gotta ask if the Pro Heroes found out anything about them later. Alex: Right what else? Bakugo: Omega went crazy and has kids. Omega's kids: THAT'S US! Tenya: We met Gamma's other children, the Circle they called themselves. Erin: They lied to Omega and used Jack as a pawn... Miles: And they finally form this freak called Venom, which Alex defeated. We all caught up? Alex: I guess, for now. Charlie: Whoa did you guys actually defeat a real Hybrid?! Omega: Yes Charlie. Zulu: Was it difficult? Uraraka: Well I mean Jack almost died so...Yes? Zulu: So cool! Foxtrot: This is so cool! Charlie: Dude I know! (Charlie goes to pat Foxtrot on the back, but his hand seemingly phases right through him) Charlie: Huh? (Charlie tries again, going through Foxtrot like he didn't exist) Foxtrot: Uhhh daddy? Omega: What's wrong Foxtrot? (Omega tries to pat Foxtrot's head but his hand also goes through him) Omega: The hell? Charlie: Look! He's fading out! (Foxtrot's body is seen fading out until he's as transparent as a ghost) Foxtrot: Wh-What's happening to me?! Omega: Foxtrot, did you bond to anyone recently? Foxtrot: No I haven't! Not once! Omega: Strange. His powers seem to be something completely natural. Alex: You call that natural? Omega: I know it seems weird but what other explanation is there? Charlie: Hold on. (Charlie tries to hit Foxtrot, phasing through him) Foxtrot: Wait, can I still touch things? (Foxtrot reaches out for Charlie and is still able to touch him) Foxtrot: Whoa... Izuku: So we can't touch him but he can touch us? Alex: That's overpowered! Charlie: That's awesome! Omega: Foxtrot, I think you finally earned yourself a superpower. Foxtrot: Cool. Izuku: Maybe this one can be pretty helpful actually! Alex: What, aren't Zulu and Charlie's powers not useful to you? Izuku: N-No that's not-! I mean-! I-! (Charlie and Zulu glare at Izuku) Zulu: What did you say about us?! Charlie: I'll make you suffocate! (Zulu and Charlie pounce Izuku as they use their powers on him again as Alex smiles watching) Alex: I warned you man. Don't mess with them. Omega: I think they just do it for entertainment at this point. Alex: I don't know, what do you think Izuku? Izuku: I HATE YOU ALEX!!! Alex: No you don't! Uraraka: *Rushing to help* CHARLIE STOP TORTURING DEKU!!! (As Alex watches in amusement, Leo is seen going up to Erin) Leo: So... Jack huh? Erin: Huh? Leo: Its Jack you love. Right? Erin:... Yeah. That's right. Leo: Look I...I just wanted to say...It's alright if you feel that way toward him. Erin: You're not jealous? Leo: After everything I just went through with almost losing Scott, I thought it was time I changed who I was. Erin: Really? How so? Leo: Well, I'm not gonna be hitting on you obviously. Erin: Yeeeah? Leo: I'm also gonna become a more respectful hero, and I'm gonna try to be less hostile to my little bro. Isn't that right Scott? Scott: Shut up. Leo: He'll get used to it. Charlie: Hey! Don't try to pull me off girl or you're getting sprayed next! Zulu: Come on Vapor, let's bring these villains down! (Omega and Alex look over as Charlie is seen pouncing Uraraka as Zulu playfully attacks Izuku) Alex: You think Foxtrot will do the same? Omega: Probably not. He's not very social. Uraraka: Hey you can't attack me! I'm the first person you bonded with! Miles back me up here! Miles: What?! No way! Uraraka: Miles you help me control you nephews! Miles: N-NEPHEWS?! Charlie: No way! He won't get the chance! (Charlie sprays his pheromones in Uraraka's face, causing Miles to go blank before he stands) Miles: Yeah you're on your own. I'm going to bed. Uraraka: MILES!! YOU TRATOR!! *Starts laughing* Charlie: HAHA VICTORY! Mina: *Claps* HEY! Omega Kids: !! Mina: Time for bed all of you! Stop torturing Izuku, and stop attacking your bond mates! Omega Kids: YES MINA! *All 4 run up stairs* Alex: Way to ruin the fun Mina. Mina: Well sometimes a mom has to know when to step in. Omega: And you are an awesome mom! (The group all is seen enjoying themselves, even Izuku and Uraraka, despite being sprayed by Charlie's spray. The Defenders defeated yet another threat and are back together, stronger then ever) TO BE CONTINUED Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts